narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yūshi Hyūga
Yūshi Hyūga (Wanderer Towards the Sun, 日向遊子, Hyūga, Yūshi) is a Hyūga Clan member, of the side branch, and the son of . A master of Water Release jutsu, he became fed up with the main branch (due to the fact that none of them used Nature Transformations), having fallen to the Hyūga Clan's own version of the Curse of Hatred. Defecting to Blood Bound Apostle, he searches for answers as to who he is, through the Hyūga Clan Ancestor, and to topple the main branch, and any other enemies of the Hyūga for good. Background Yūshi was born to Kō Hyūga 12 years after the Fourth Great War. He was gifted at birth, much like Neji, being able to master the Gentle Fist at an early age. Not stopping there, he came to realize that he was capable of using the nature of water, and began his prowess in it by age 8. Yūshi eventually came to realize that the Main House members were never this gifted, and begins to wonder why they're even the main branch, when most of the time, the branch produces more capable shinobi. This unhealthful curiosity sent him to the Hyūga's Shrine, where their archives of history are stored. Beginning to snoop around, he didn't realize the turn of events this would take on his life. Discovery Beginning to read into the Hyūga secrets, he found delved into many books, acquiring random tidbits of knowledge from his heritage. Coming upon a scroll, dull with ink about the Warring States Period, he tore his attention from everything else, and read it. He found out how Gaisō's descendants made themselves the main branch, over Kongen's. As he realizes that the main branch cheated their way to greatness, his father bursts into the archives, having realized where Yūshi had escaped to. Gasping, Yūshi couldn't cover up the fact that he'd discovered the main branch's secret. This caused him to be furious with the main branch, as technically, he was part of the main family, not the side. Kō stresses realizing what this means. Yūshi threatens to confront the Hyūga Elder with this knowledge, which would most likely get him killed. Kō, worried by his son's life, strikes him a deal. But since Yūshi refused to leave what he determined an insult alone, he would have to leave the village, forever. Defection Joining Apostle Personality Yūshi is a kind man, despite the Hatred he has gained for the main branch. He is very cooperative and works well with many people, except the main branch. He takes what people say to his heart, and treasures bonds between his friends and even the ones of hatred he has for his enemies. Yūshi also is always in the pursuit of knowledge about his life, and what affects it. He feels like when he finds all the knowledge necessary for him, he'll have a better understanding of life and himself and others. Curse Despite the rest of his personality, Yūshi has fallen to the Hyūga's Hatred, of the branch and main. This stems from his direct ancestor, the Hyūga Clan Ancestor. The Hyūga Clan Ancestor, Tenjin, being the child of the Uchiha Clan Ancestor, Shinmaru, had inherited the Sharingan Ancestor Eye, and used to study the basics, Taijutsu, which would eventually become the roots of the Gentle Fist. But the Hyūga Clan Ancestor was the younger sibling of Shinmaru's firstborn, which had inherited the ideals of his father, and would later on be the father of Uchiha. His firstborn used the Sharingan Ancestor to enhance his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, the things that are built on the foundations of the ninja arts. This would eventually cause the Sharingan (which contains more details, from the spiral of the Sharingan Ancestor Eye) and its ninjutsu and genjutsu abilities to appear in his descendants, while the Hyūga Clan Ancestor's children would eventually gain the Byakugan (which is less detailed, developed from the background of the Sharingan Ancestor) and its Gentle Fist and enhanced vision. Tenjin's two children had a similar quarrel of beliefs, in which the Tenjin's firstborn, Kongen believed in foundations of ninja arts, while the second born, Gaisō believed that power was more important, and that advanced techniques were better than the basics; that advanced things were better than foundations. Kongen was destined to father the main branch of the Hyūga Clan, until later on in history, during the Warring States Period. The two sections of the Hyūga Clan had met up during the war, descendants of the Hyūga Clan Ancestor's sons. They agreed to become one clan, even with their separate beliefs. But through trickery, Gaisō's descendants used their powers to overwhelm Kongen's descendants and made themselves the main branch and Kongen's descendants the branch. The hatred Kongen's descendants had for their other family became the Hyūga Clan's own Curse, which had stemmed from Shinmaru's powerful prideful emotions. Yūshi is a descendant, a direct descendant of Kongen, and as such, has taken this Hatred close to his heart. It condemns him from trusting the main branch for now. Though, he doesn't know the history himself of this Hatred, he will try by studying his forefather, the Hyūga Clan Ancestor, Tenjin. Appearance Yūshi is a tall man with a firm built. He is fair and possesses the lavender eyes of his clan. His attire consists of two necklaces, and a red jacket, with sleeves that reached to his elbows. Underneath his jacket, he wears a gray V-neck shirt, with a fishnet shirt underneath that. A black belt holds up his black baggy pants, and his attire completed with black gloves with metal reinforces with Konoha's emblem and black boots. Abilities Yūshi is a very talented shinobi, focusing on his clan's basics and the basics of Water Release. His mastery of his clan techniques has earned him the moniker of Yūshi of the Gentle Fist, and his water nature mastery has gained him the title of Marine Warrior. Yūshi is considered a very powerful prodigy, and is one of the most powerful developing Hyūga Clan members of all time. Nature Transformation Byakugan Taijutsu Gentle Fist